


The Moments We Remember

by kranberry1997



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry Allen, Coldflash Valentine's Day Exchange 2019, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Power Bottom Barry Allen, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kranberry1997/pseuds/kranberry1997
Summary: Its Valentine's Day in Central City and Barry's stupid, dumb, idiot of a boyfriend seems to have forgotten that this was supposed to be their first Valentine's Day as a couple.





	The Moments We Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts).



> This is my gift for [https://meowitskatmofo.tumblr.com/](url) for the Coldflash Valentine's Day Exchange. I feel like I had some pretty big shoes to follow when writing for you. I hope I did you justice. I filled the prompt " Fluffy/smutty times in costume, maybe foiling a heist :D" with a bit of Len helping Barry not be lonely on Valentine's Day thrown in. 
> 
> Super hidden in the background is GoldenVibe. I didn't tag it because its just a line of dialogue. I also like to think that Mick and Caitlin are together in this, but I'll leave that up to the reader. It wasn't really my focus for the story, just a bit of extra fun world building.
> 
> Also, I don't normally write a lot of smut, but I tried my hand at it this time...it is way harder than what reading makes it seem like! I can't believe that your able to write it so well and so easily! 
> 
> I've rambled for long enough though! Without further ado, your Coldflash Valentine's Day gift. Please enjoy!

Barry was pissed.  
  
Two months of planning down the drain because his stupid boyfriend decided to get cold feet and ghost him two weeks before their first Valentine’s Day. All he did was mention wanting a quiet night in one day, and the next Len and his Rouges were gone without a trace. Now Barry was here, trashing a fresh bouget of roses, tossing out the finest spaghetti and meatballs he could make (the one recipe he knew how to cook without Len’s help), and rage eating chocolates like a teenage Iris after her first break-up in middle school. Stupid boyfriends with stupid, dumb, mystery heists were the worst.

 

 _Oh God, please don’t let this be his way of saying he wants to break-up_ he though buried in the blankets surrounded by the discards of his rage chocolate. If he thought the night couldn’t get worse, he was wrong.

 

The shrill ringing from his phone interrupted his self-indulgent pity party. Without even looking at his caller ID he sent it straight to voicemail. Same with the second call. And the third. By the fifth he gave up, finally accepting. There wasn’t time to say “hello” before he was interrupted by an annoyed Cisco.

 

“DUDE! What the hell? I had to call you like five—”

 

“What do you want, Cisco? Unless its an emergency I’m not going out tonight.”

 

“Aw come one Barry, you’re not getting cold – No. no way, I’m not saying this. I draw the line here.”

 _That’s odd._ “Cisco?” Barry raised an eyebrow, sitting up in bed, letting the comforter he was snuggled under pool around him. Something was not right with this conversation.

 

“Just a second Bar,” there was a rustle on the other side of the line. If he strained he could just make out a few words of the conversation.

 

“I’m not gonna say …… a bad line even from Col…...-things bros don’t say to each other.”

 

“Just get on with it! Tell Pretty Boy to –” a new rougher and angrier voice responded before being shushed. Barry was on high alert. Cisco was supposed to be at Star Labs handling the bad guys so Barry and could have the night off. That voice was _definitely_ not Joe or Harry.

 

“Cisco what is going on over there? Who is that with you?”

 

“Barry, just – wait! – hold on for just –” there was more rustling with the phone before a third voice was added to the fray. This time a woman, her voice soothing and flirtatious with a hint of something sharper.

 

“Cisco, baby please?.....-elp him one time? I can make it……

 

“Ugh, fine. But I’m only gonna say…”

 

“Once should be all he …  


“Who is over there with you? I’m coming over right now” Barry exclaimed as he jumped out of his bed. Now was no time to wallow for himself when Cisco was obviously in trouble. He sped into the spare suit around his apartment that he hadn’t returned to the Lab yet, calling for the Speed Force to rush to Cisco’s aid.

 

“No Barry, don’t! Listen, we found Cold. He’s in a warehouse near the docks and it looks like he’s causing trouble. I can’t get him because, uh, there’s a gas leak in the Pipeline. Yeah, a leak in the pipeline Caitlyn and I need to fix so…please go catch Snart. I know your mad at him, but just trust me Bar, you need to go!”

 

Before even getting a chance to respond Cisco ended the call leaving Barry with nothing but the dull dial tone to break the silence in his apartment. He cast one longing look at his bed, already missing the comfort of his depression nest. He turned his head to the one framed photo he had of him and Len together. A cheesy selfie he forced Len to pose for a few months after they started dating. His eyes hardened with resolve. If Leonard thinks he can just play games with him, he has another thing coming. He’ll get the last word in this game, by breaking up with Len before the bastard has a chance to.

 

He’s off as soon as his phone pings with the warehouse address.

 

* * *

****

He doesn’t immediately storm the warehouse. He doesn’t want to give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing just how affected he was by Len’s absence. That changed the second he spotted Cold through a broken window, messing with something in the back of the room, but he was to angry to care. Just the sight of that stupid, dumb fluffy parka made his teeth grind. God, his stupid (almost ex) boyfriend making him feel like a such a high schooler.

 

He flashed into the room right toward Cold and grabbed him by the parka. If looks could kill Cold would be a dead man ten times over.

 

“What is your problem? You leave me for two weeks and think planning a heist will get me to forgive you?”

  
“Now come on Scarlet, you can’t be—“  
  
“No! I don’t want to hear it Len. I tried for what? A week? Almost two to tell you that I was making plans for us. That this was important to me for us to have something simple and normal. I just for us to celebrate our first Valentine’s Day and—“  
  
“It’s not a heist. This is a gift, for you.”  
  
With that Barry took a moment to finally survey the scene before him. While the outside of the building g had looked broken and uninviting, the interior was anything but. One corner of the room held a small fire pit, the orange flames casting a warm glow throughout the rest of the room. Piled around the fireplace were cushions and blankets. The dark blues of Leonard’s cushions were warmed but the red blankets thrown around the couch, chairs and ottoman to create a something like a fort, perfect for cuddling by the fire. A small chocolate fountain and cheese fondue pot sat on a table near the fire. They were surrounded by plates overflowing with different sweets, marshmallows, fruits, breads, meats, vegetables, and crackers to dip in the molten delights.

 

Across the room Barry could see a giant ice statue of a bear holding a heart. It was so cheesy, but quintessentially Leonard that Barry couldn’t help the twitch in his lips as he saw it. Next to the towering statue was a cold buffet, hundreds of shrimps were decoratively displayed on a mountain of crushed ice, a bucket of cocktail sauce was rested on the top of the mountain looking like a small volcano. There were shooters of tuna tartar, slices of salmon and other cold appetizers throughout the shrimp cocktail volcano. He’s pretty sure there was a tin or two of caviar!

 

The best part of the display would have the be the back of the room visible just over Len’s shoulder. A rustic table sat with an extra large pizza, which looked to have pepperoni, olives, and jalapenos, in the shape of a heart. He could see more boxes stacked behind the table off to the side, out of the way but easy to reach after the first was finished. A bottle of champagne was on ice in the center of the table with a single candle was lit next to it. Champagne flutes and water goblets were at each place setting, and one seat had a flask that appeared to be holding some mystery liquid (hopefully Caitlyn’s specialty super metabolism proof alcohol). Rose petals were strewn across the table onto the floor leading to the boarded-up window. The unsightly wall was easy to ignore due to the massive display of candles in a variety of scarlet, gold, white forming the image if a lightning bolt overlaid on an intricate snowflake.

 

It took his breath away.  


“You planned this for me?” He could feel his eyes start to sting at the sight before him. No one had ever planned such a fantastic display for him before. Relationships before he became the Flash, Barry was always the one planning romantic nights and after the accident he was always to busy to properly devote his time to relationships. The few he attempted were filled with interrupted dates and missed opportunities.

 

“Happy Valentines Day, Scarlet.” Barry watched as Len’s stance relaxed from their argument. He felt a warmth spread through his body at the sight and before in a flash threw himself at his boyfriend toward the comfort of plush blankets and cushion.

 

Barry heard Len let out a huff as he was tackled to the floor. He didn’t take notice or care as he grasped his boyfriends face, pulling him to a sitting position and landing before settling in his lap to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss. He opened his mouth greedily sucking Len’s tongue and welcoming it in his mouth.

 

“Len – oh fuck, Len I…I love you so damn much,” was mumbled against his partner’s lips.

 

A hand grasped his head and his cowl was pulled down, freeing his hair for fingers to dig into the roots. There was a sharp tug and his head was pulled to the side. Lips grazed his chin, nipping playfully along the way to his neck. A tingle followed behind each caress of the lips, each nip of teeth. The hand not in his hair ran down his back in a sweet caress toward his backside. He felt the lips on his neck curl before feeling a quick squeeze on his left cheek.

 

“Hey!” he yelped as he jerked back away from the lips. The hand in his hair went down to the nape of his neck, rubbing a gentle circle at his hairline, effectively keeping him in place. His eyes narrowed playfully as he met Len’s smug look and retaliated by rolling his hips into Len’s, letting their growing erections rub through their pants. Flashing an evil look at Len, Barry closed his eyes, tilted his head back and vibrated his entire body against Len’s.

 

“Barry!” he gasped, allowing himself to be pushed onto his back. The scarlet speedster crawled above him, legs straddling his hips and arms on either side of his face. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss before Barry sat up, ass just a shift of the hips away from Len’s cock straining in his jeans. He gave Len a sultry look and reached for the zipper of his uniform, slowly pulling it down and pealing his torso out of the tight fabric. He trailed his fingers up his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake, landing on pert nipples. Barry could feel his partner’s eyes following his movements which sent a thrill straight to his hardening member. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight, but it wasn’t time yet.

 

Fingers traced the fabric of his suit, slowly following the line from his mid-thigh to where the fabric was bunched at his waist. Barry slapped the wandering hand away. He may be a sap and willing to forgive Len because of the grand gesture, but he wasn’t going to play nice. “I had two weeks of waiting for this without you, Lenny.” He leaned down to Len’s ear, biting and tugging on the lobe. “You can wait your turn, too.

 

Barry rolled his hips into Len’s crotch, sending jolts of pleasure through each of them, trailing his lips down the slope of Len’s neck, looking for a place to leave his mark. He settled on sucking a hickey on his jaw line. Somewhere visible where Len wouldn’t be able to hide it.

 

He sat back up again, grabbing one of Len’s hands, bringing it to his mouth to suck on each digit. He kept his eyes locked on his partner, watching his face contort in pleasure. He understood why Len liked being on top so much. Being in control and watching his partner enjoy himself with this play on their usual routine was speaking to Barry. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth, giving a quick kiss to each of them before letting Len’s hand drop back to the floor. He shimmied out of the rest of his costume, leaving himself nude and exposed while Len was still fully clothed, yet he felt more in control than ever.

 

“Did you bring lube? Condoms?”

 

“Yeah, in my pocket.”

 

“Good.” He grabbed the lube from the parka and popped it open, squirting a healthy amount on his hand. He reached behind himself and slowly inserted one finger, working himself slowly. “You know how many times I had to do this the past to weeks?” He panted and added a second finger, scissoring himself, feeling the tension building. The goal was to get to four fingers before finally letting Len have a taste. He slightly grazed his prostate and couldn’t contain the full body vibration that rocked through himself.

 

“Damn, Scarlet” Len sighed below him. Barry could see he was bursting at the seams. He slipped the third finger in faster and started to vibrate them. The shock waves reverberated through his system, causing him to let out a loud moan as he came. His cum burst coating his stomach and Len’s chest.

 

It was the sight of Captain Cold, laying on his back, still wearing that damn parka covered in Barry’s cum that broke him. He used his speed to strip Len and prep him with the condom and more lube before finally lowering himself onto the cock. Barry started to roll his hips slowly, still holding onto his plan to tease Len for as long as he could, but he caved quickly. Up and down he moved himself, Len’s hips bucking up to join him as they both moved toward their ends together.

 

It had been two weeks since he had last seen his boyfriend and he could feel the build up crash into him at once in a tidal wave. Len hit his prostate just right, sending him into another spiral. His uncontrollable vibrations pushing Len over the edge as well, both coming with a cry of each other’s names. Barry lifted himself off Len, rolling to lay beside him in bliss. A bliss that only lasted a few moments before it was ruined by his own stomach grumbling.

 

He groaned and watched as Len tied the condom off and threw it away before standing on shaking feet to throw it away and grab the pizza. The two of them settling in to enjoy the rest of their Valentine’s Day together.

 

“Scarlet…Scarlet”

 

“Yeah? What is it Len?” he cracked an eye open, squinting at the man next to him. They had just a few hours left before having to leave their romantic getaway and Barry wanted to spend it sleeping next to his lover. He was jolted awake by the sight in front of him, Len, on his knee, with a ring in his hand. “Oh my God…is this…?”

 

“Barry…I’m not a perfect man, but you have always made me up my game. Won’t promise to never go off the grid again, that I can keep you informed about all of my work. Just like I won’t ask you to compromise your jobs…but I can promise that I’ll always come back…that even though I can’t always say it as much as you deserve to hear it, that I…I love you.”

 

Tears were flowing faster than Barry could stop them. He wiped his eyes with his right hand while Len grabbed his left. He gave a reassuring squeeze as Len paused to collect himself.

 

“So, what’d’ya say, Scarlet? Partners?”

 

Barry couldn’t contain his sobs anymore. He nodded before crashing their lips together.

 

“Yes.”


End file.
